A Day of Hope
by Tacara
Summary: What happens when Isabella Swan has two kids, but leaves them behind in the human word when she crosses over? Follow Amellia as she goes to live with her father, Anthony DiNozzo with her younger brother, Jasper. Will she ever forgive her mother?
1. Encounters

**A/N: This is the revised version of this chapter, I know that I had, had this posted the first time but there are some minor differences that you might want to check out. I'm going to be home all day and I'm planning on getting everything to the computer. So get ready to read! **

**Review PLEASE! They keep me going and help keep me motivated. They also might help the time in which I put up updates. Any ways, have fun reading chapter one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series, or NCIS. (Unfortunately) But, if someone is willing to freely hand over the rights I'm ready to take them. **

**Remember REVIEW**

Anthony DiNozzo sat in his two bed room apartment on the couch in the living room nursing a beer and watching an old movie that he was planning to bug Kate with the next day during work. His apartment over-looked the Chesapeake Bay in Lexington Park, Maryland. The two A.M. moon shone brightly through the windows throwing shadows behind each object in its path. The clock steadily clicked in to the kitchen at a tempo of 100. A car alarm went off some where a few streets down and Tony finally decided it was time to gat some sleep. As he stood there was a knock on his door. Throwing away his now empty beer bottle he went to investigate.

Looking through the peak hole he saw a girl around the age of sixteen or seventeen shivering in the cold and glancing around her nervously. When he opened the door relief openly showered her face. A closer assessment told him that she had a suitcase, a bag on her shoulder, and a kid asleep in a carrier set on the ground next to the door.

"May I help you?" Tony asked not really know what to expect.

"Are you Anthony DiNozzo?" She seemed unsure of herself and he still had no clue of what to do.

"Who wants to know?"

"You're daughter," she looked away not sure if what was done was the right thing.

Without saying anything Tony stepped aside holding the door open. The mysterious grabbed the suitcase and the car seat walking into the two bed room apartment. Tony shut the door whispering: "fuck my life," as he did so.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kate and Abby stood in the observation room looking into the interrogation room, there sat the girl that had showed up the night before at Tony's apartment claiming that she was his daughter.

"Kate, this is not right," Abby stated in a sad voice.

"I know, Tony has kids, who knew?"

"No, I mean, we're forcing them into an interrogation room. They're not criminals, they're kids," she explained.

"Yeah, I know Abby, but we can't do anything about it. And Tony doesn't know what to do."

"I guess you're right, but it still doesn't feel right," she sighed watching as Tony entered the room.

Tony sat across from the girl who was cradling the young baby as he slept. He stayed in an awkward silence for awhile. Last night when she had showed up, he didn't ask any questions and maybe he should have. Without much talking he gave them the second bedroom without even thinking. After they were in bed, had he gone to his own room, but could not get to sleep. The young boy had only woken up once crying, but was quickly soothed by the girl. He hadn't even thought to ask her, her name, which is probably where he should start today.

"So, do you have a name?" He asked and she looked at him stupidly.

"No, I was born and I didn't know either of my parents I went straight to an orphanage," she said calmly with a straight face.

"Really?" Tony's eyes couldn't get any bigger.

"What do you think? My name's Amellia, this is my younger brother Jasper. He isn't yours," she explained to him like he was mentally retarded.

Tony smiled; she had a sense of humor.

"Why are you here?" Tony decided to get to the bottom of this.

"Mom's dead. Left in her will that I go to you, Jasper went to me, but technically you're going to take care of both of us," she said in the same get to the point type of tone.

"Why did she leave you a two year old?"

"He's not your kid and she didn't want us to be split up."

Tony sat for a second taking everything in.

"How did you find me?"

"Google," she stated simply.

"I'm on Google?" Tony slightly grinned to himself.

"I would not be so happy about that if I were you."

"And why is that?"

"If I can find you that easily so can anyone else," she stood up while he took that in. "Don't get yourself killed ok? You die and I go to Aunt Maggie's. That's a horror I wouldn't even wish upon my mother's killer."

McGee stepped in the room ready to escort Amellia throughout the building.

"How did your mom die?"

"Google it, Isabella Swan," with that she left the interrogation room.

The name struck him hard. Isabella Swan, seventeen years ago. He was twenty, in college, had consumed some illegal beverages at a party and was he was headed back to her place. She was twenty-five, beautiful, and had a job.

"Tony I love you," Bella breathed in between gasps.

Tony replied by planting eager kisses down the neck line of her shirt. She ran her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"Tony," she said.

"Mhm?" He continued to kiss every inch of her skin available to him.

"Tony, look at me," she lifted his face gently by holding up his chin.

Tony looked Bella right in the eyes expectantly.

"Make love to me," she said in the most sincere voice.

"Don't need to tell me twice," he mumbled as he went back to covering his skin with his lips.

"Don't have to tell you what twice DiNozzo?"

"Wha? Oh, nothing Boss. Just day dreaming," be explained.

Gibbs popped him on the back of the head. "Well snap out of it. You got two kids now."

"Yea, Boss, about that," he rubbed the place that he was hit. "What exactly am I supposed to do with two kids?"

"You raise them," said sarcastically as he headed for the door.

"Hey Boss?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo," he answered impatiently facing him, halfway out the door.

"How?"

Gibbs grinned slightly before leaving the room.

"Amazing help," Tony sighed running his hands over his face and through his hair.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jasper giggled with delight as he watched the different instruments, in Abby's lab, spin and do odd things.

"Tony's got a kid, huh?"

"Yepp, I'm here to annoy him to death."

"Take it easy on him. He doesn't do well with kids."

"He'll do just fine, I know it," she gave a knowing smile to Abby.

"You know what?" Tony asked as he walked in the sliding doors.

"The answer to last night's jeopardy, nosy much?" Amellia shot back.

"You're my daughter. I have to be."

"No, you don't have to be anything. It's not a thing that is to be thrown upon you. You either want to or not. I can go. They have orphanages and such. I could probably find some lonely pervert to stay with."

"Tony!" Abby scolded. "You don't plan on actually throwing them out do you?" She looked hurt.

"What? No I-" Jasper chose that moment to fall backwards from sin sitting position and hit his head on one of the cabinets, letting out a murderous scream.

"Oh, hush," Amellia went over to Jasper picking him up and placing him on her hip. "You're fine. I think you hurt Abby's cabinet though. You're fine, you got a hard head. You're fine," Jasper finally settled down after several more "you're fines" and a kiss on the forehead.

Tony came up behind her.

"Maybe you should take him to ducky."

"You have toys with you?" her eyes grew wide at the thought of a thirty seven year old man having toys, especially her dad.

Abby jumped in to save Tony.

"No, Ducky is like our doctor of the house," she explained.

"I'm sure he's fine," directing her attention to Jasper. "Aren't you?" She blew on his stomach and he let off a string of giggles.

"Amellia," Tony said with a stern voice.

"Yes, daddy dearest?" She said with the sweetest voice she could conjure up.

"It would make me feel better."

"Here," she handed Jasper over to him. "Then you take him if you're so worried. I know that he is fine."

Jasper let out a squeal of delight and pulled roughly on Tony's hair. Abby covered her mouth trying to keep in a laugh.

"Ow!" Tony whined as his he pulled his head away.

"No, sir!" Amellia slapped his hand away. "What have I told you about pulling?"

Jasper practically ignored her not understanding the scolding.

Tony looked quite awkward holding Jasper as far away from his hair as possible.

"You going to take him this Ducky person or not?"

"Yea," he started walking away when Jasper started screaming "no" repeatedly, trying to get down to Amellia, tears brimming the edges of his eyes.

"Well it looks like I'll be going with. It was nice meeting you Abby," she went over to her giving her a tight hug.

"I'm sure I'll see you again," Abby said as she let her go.

Tony had set Jasper down and he ran over smashing into Amellia's legs holding on as tight as he could. She picked him up placing him on her hip.

"Say bye-bye to Abby, Jasper.

Jasper very shyly buried his face into Amellia's shoulder.

Abby laughed and wished them well as they walked out of her lab and into the elevator.

"How do you do so well with him?" Tony asked remembering when Jasper had hit his head and when he tried to leave without Amellia, then noticing that Jasper was slowly falling asleep on her shoulder.

"It's all about who he knows. I practically raised him because mom was never around for him. He didn't even notice when she stopped showing up," Amellia said as she shifted Jasper in her arms so he was in front of her laying his head on her chest. "It doesn't help that you freak out when you're holding him."

"Where did you guys live? Did your mom have a job? How did you support yourself?" Tony rattled off question his surprise about hearing that her mother would leave her kids was evident in his voice.

"We lived in Forks, Washington. It was a fairly large house. I had a job, though I didn't need it, we received a large sum of money in the mail by check every month, I always assumed that it was from my mother's new boyfriend. He was loaded. It kept us alive though. Paid the bill, bought groceries, and let me have whatever I wanted for myself or Jasper. A lady always came over to baby-sit every time I had to work or go to school. I didn't trust her, buy mom had specifically chosen her and Jasper seemed to like her. Her name was Rosalie, or something along the lines of that."

Tony brow furrowed together not liking what he heard and feeling uneasy and skeptical about the whole situation. He went to ask a few more questions, but the doors opened to Ducky's level and Amellia had already stepped out.

"Are you coming?" She asked, turning back to him.

Tony stepped out and began to lead them without another word. They walked into the air locked room and Amellia shivered wrapping her arms tighter around Jasper.

"It's freezing in here," she complained rubbing Jasper's back to keep him warm.

"Yes dear, well the dead like the cold, keeps them fresh," Ducky said as he came around with bloody scrubs.

Amellia stood there unfazed, while Tony flinched away in disgust.

"How do you know? You ask them?" Amellia asked with a smile on her face. She liked him already.

"Yes, though fortunately I've never had the pleasure of one of them answering back," he paused for a moment before introducing himself. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm Ducky."

"Amellia," she said. They both went to shake hand, but Ducky's were gloved and bloody and she had her hands full with Jasper. They both laughed and the baby stirred.

"And who is this young fellow?" He asked motioning to the boy in Amellia's arms.

"This is Jasper," she said looking down at him with a smile.

"Is he yours?"

"Not biologically, but legally I'm his guardian. He is my brother," she explained.

"Then where is your mother young lady?"

"Dead, but we're going to be living with Daddy Dearest here from now on," she said as she motioned up to Tony.

"Is that so Tony?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yepp, I got two brats now," he patted Amellia's head.

"Hey!" She glared at him.

"Anyways, Ducky, we came down here was to get Jasper checked out. He fell back and hit his head."

"Well he looks fine to me," he looked to Tony to see what the problem was.

"Tony is freaking out too much and made a big deal about coming down here."

"Ah, well yes, I'm sure he is fine," he repeated Amellia's words from before.

"See? You should trust me. I've have more kid experience than you."

"Mr. Palmer! Why don't you come and say hello while I finish up with our John Doe?"

"May I help?" Amellia's eyes lit up at the chance to help in this type of setting.

Ducky thought it over before agreeing, "Alright, I don't see why not. Hand the little one over to Tony and we can get you scrubbed up."

Amellia eagerly handed Jasper over to Tony and followed Ducky.

Palmer came over laughing quietly at Tony only to receive a glare and quiet down rather quickly. Jasper barely noticed the transition from Amellia to Tony fell back to sleep instantly, his head resting on Tony's chest.

They looked up to see Amellia in full scrubs and a mask on. Ducky was handing her a needle and thread.

"Uh, Ducky," Tony said concerned and Palmer's eyes were wide.

Ducky and Amellia looked up.

"Yes, Tony?" Ducky asked.

"She hasn't been here for thirty minutes and you have her cutting into dead bodies," he explained.

"She isn't cutting into the Tony. She is simply sewing him up. I don't think it is that much of a difficult task that she can't do it. Unless you doubt her."

"Yes, Dad. I'm sure I could do it perfectly." She and Ducky turned back to the body, him quietly saying the correct steps to successfully patch up the "Y" incision.

Tony sighed and turned away, walking back to the elevator.

"I can't watch, I'm going up stairs," he yelled over his shoulder.

Palmer went over to Ducky and Amellia while Tony left with Jasper. His last view of them was his daughter pulling the needle out of the body's dead skin. Chills ran up and down his spine. It really was cold in there. He was thankful when the elevator doors closed shut.

"You're sister is crazy," he whispered to the sleeping baby. "What have I gotten myself into?" He then asked himself not expecting an answer from Jasper.

The doors opened and Tony made his way to his cubicle ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone, especially the one he was getting from Kate, who was taking out her camera sitting in his chair with Jasper sleeping on his chest.

"Will you stop that?" He asked annoyed.

She brought the camera away from her face.

"Nope," she stated before going to take more picture of him glaring.

"Kate, leave DiNozzo alone," Gibbs said bringing in his coffee and sitting at his desk.

"And miss this? Gibbs, you're crazy," she said before snapping another picture or two. "You'll thank me later Tony." She sat down at her desk across from him with a smile.

Tony sighed and leaned back; enjoying the quiet he closed his eyes. Unfortunately, the quiet didn't last long, about ten minutes later Jasper woke up with a vengeance when he realized who was holding him

Tony's eyes shot open and he stood up bouncing the baby trying to quickly calm him down the way Amellia had in Abby's lab, though it wasn't working.

"Kate, go get Amellia, she is down with Ducky. Hurry." Tony was panicking and he quickly looked around for Gibbs and figured he must have left while he had closed his eyes when he didn't see him.

"Scared Tony?" she asked as she headed for the elevator. Before Tony could give off a smart-alec response the elevator opened and an extremely beautiful woman stepped off rushing to Jasper. The baby saw her and readily began to call out to her, leaning out of Tony's arms to get away.

"Rose, Rose!" Rosalie took him out of Tony's arm holding him close and doing the same things Tony had done. If Tony wasn't so amazed by her beauty he would have became angry by the simple fact that she could do something that he couldn't.

Kate quickly broke out of her stunned stupor and went down to retrieve Amellia.

Tony still stood starring in amazement at the woman.

"You can stop starring now and pick your jaw off of the floor," Rosalie said without even looking at him.

Tony did as he was told with no questions asked. Gibbs was still nowhere in sight.

"And you are?" His question lingered in the air a moment.

"I'm Rosalie Hale."

"I'm-" he was cut off mid-sentence.

"I know who you are Anthony," she continued to ignore him, focusing on Jasper, who was now giggling, happy and content.

Tony shook his head heading back to his desk.

The elevators opened and Amellia quickly stepped out followed by Kate, both confused as to why Jasper was not crying anymore. Amellia saw Rosalie and she exploded.

"Get your filthy hands off of him!" she yelled getting the attention of every single person in the large room. She ran over to Jasper taking him out of her arms, making sure that he was unharmed. "Why are you here? He doesn't need you anymore," she spat with as much venom in her voice as she could muster.

"Ugh, you stupid brat, we're here to help you," she said in an even angrier tone.

Amellia snapped back.

"We? Who is 'we'? Who are you here with? And we don't need any help from you. If anything you need help. Never set your ice cube hands on him again!"

"Well I never!" She lunged for Amellia who didn't even flinch.

A pixie like girl appeared at the stairwell.

"Rosalie! Come, it's time to go. Now," the girl said sternly.

Rosalie stopped in her tracks and stood up straight addressing Amellia, "You're going to wish we were here."

"I already wish you were gone," Amellia turned her back to Rosalie walking towards the elevator. Rosalie left towards the stair case. Tony and Kate watched the two disappear in utter shock.

Just before the door closed to the elevator Gibbs jumped in with Amellia, Tony and Kate exchanged a glance. Gibbs sent Tony a look that said "do something productive" and of course he got right to work.

Gibbs stood silently until the elevator was in between two floors when he hit the emergency shut off button. The shaft came to a halt and the regular lights shut off being replaced by the dim emergency ones casting shadows at odd angles.

"What was that for?" Amellia asked incredulously.

"Who were those people?"

"Answer my question first."

"I'm Gibbs, you're father's boss, and I need some answers that won't be picked up on tape later."

"They're annoying, that's what they are," she said as she reached over turning the elevator back on.

Gibbs quickly turned it back off.

"How do you know them?"

"Why do you want to know?" she reached over to hit the switch again but Gibbs caught her hand.

"I lost my own daughter and wife, I can't have Tony be put in that same situation," he explained looking away.

Amellia pulled her hand back as his words sunk in.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you're going to call me crazy and you can't tell anyone else.

"I already think you're crazy.

"Why?" She asked wide-eyed.

"You didn't flinch when she jumped at you."

"That's because I knew she wouldn't hurt us," she said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" He questioned, not exactly understanding why she was so confident.

"My mom would kill her."

"I thought she was dead?"

"She is, remember? I'm crazy," she smiled up at him.

**Click the button, you know you want to. Tell me what you think, I try and answer everyone. I'm aiming for ten reviews! You can do it!**


	2. Life Story

**A/N: Here is chapter two! Yay! I've actually been sick the past few days so I have had the time to get it done. I'm sorry that it took so long. Almost four whole months! Oh my gosh! Ok. Well I'm back, and I want reviews. I don't deserve them for how long I was gone but I promise to make it up to you! I swear! I make a lot of references to the episodes of NCIS in here so if you don't understand some things then just ask the questions in the reviews. I'm going to write BIOS on all of my characters because they are slightly different from the original ones. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, there is a little tease towards the end and I promise you will get more of that kind of thing later. Just let me know if I should continue. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I don't think that I can repeat it enough. It keeps me going and gives me something to do when I've got writers block. For those of you that have started to read my other fanfic on here (it's strictly twilight) I'm in the process of writing the next chapter. Like this story I have neglected it. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly once again I am forced to admit that I do not own either rights to NCIS or the TWILIGHT SERIES. Of course, my offer still stands if someone wants to hand them over, I will accept. -.^**

**ENJOY!**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Amellia sat in the small café that was conveniently placed across from the NCIS building. Amellia had found a child's seat to put Jasper in, so he contently sat there tearing up a small sugar cookie and placing little bits into his mouth. A SpongeBob Sippy cup was the target of torment and often got pushed off of the table, only to be retrieved by one of the two. The place was empty seeing as most of the buildings in the Navy yard had a place inside them to get coffee and it wasn't quite lunch time yet. The two people working the place at the moment came out to serve them and disappeared when they were done.

"So where do you want me to start?" Amellia asked as she fiddled with a string that hung loose from her hoodie. There was a battle going on within her mind. If she told him she would be going against what her mother specifically told her not to do, but he might be able to help in the future or he could just lock her up in a padded white room and take her brother away from her. If she didn't tell him then the ideas that he could offer may be lost. Gibbs was a smart man and she decided that it would probably be a good idea to tell him everything.

"The beginning would be nice," Gibbs replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ok, but I'm not crazy, and I'm not lying. We clear?" She figured he would take orders better than her pleading. She waited for a nod before she continued. "My mother started acting extremely strange after the funeral of one of her close friends. His name was Jasper, whom she named her son after. I had never met the man so I didn't go to the funeral, but supposedly mother had met his brother there and claimed that they were in love later after only knowing him for a month. She was pregnant then and never around the house. The first time I saw this mystery guy was when she gave birth to Jazzy. Edward, that's the guy's name, looks exactly like Rosalie, the girl that was holding Jazz. They have the exact same pale skin and golden eyes, it's creepy. There are six of them, well now seven. I'll get to that in a minute. After he was born, she was barely around claiming that I could watch him and take care of him. When Jasper turned two and wasn't breast-feeding anymore she was gone for weeks at a time, going to Italy and such. Her boyfriend was loaded and we received checks from him monthly to support us. Right before my mother died she told me that there was a will and if anything was to happen I had to take care of Jazz and to come live with my father. Of course, that happens to be Tony. Unfortunately, she also told me something I had to swear to never repeat any of this that I am telling you. Her boyfriend and the rest of his family were vampires," she gauged Gibb's facial expression as she said all of this. She could see understanding at first, but it quickly went to confusion and towards the end, disbelief. She waited for him to say something before she continued.

Gibbs took a moment before asking another question.

"Why is – How can your mother come back to kill that woman back there if she is dead?"

"I think she faked her own death. One of those leeched bit her and she joined the dark side. Not thinking about us." There was something else in her voice towards the end and Gibbs couldn't quite detect it. Rejection, maybe?

"I don't believe it," he simply stated.

"I knew you would think I was crazy," she looked down at her hands.

"Why would I? What mother would leave their children?"

Amellia looked up eagerly. "You believe everything else?

"I don't have a reason not to, my gut is telling me to trust you and believe where you are saying."

"Thank you," her eyes glinted with admiration. "You have no clue how much it means for you to have an open mind."

"Now what was that girl in there talking about when she said there were there to protect you?"

"My mom explained that the Volturi are a group of Vampires that live over in Europe somewhere. They're like the police of the Vampires, and humans can't know about them. That's why my mother was always in Italy, she knew they were vampires since before Jasper was born. The Volturi came to pay their respects to the former Jasper and realized that my mother knew their secret. She went to Italy to talk with them but she wouldn't tell me why. And now I'm guessing they are after us."

"You'll have guards on you at all times."

"Thanks, but I really don't think that, that will do anything but get in the way."

"Then what can I do?"

"Not a thing. Just have to wait to see what happens. I was surprised it took Rose so long to find us." Jasper had finished his sugar cookie and was starting to get fussy.

"I think it's time to get back so I can get him a nap," Amellia said as she stood setting Jasper on the edge of the table so she could get herself situated and gather his things.

"Alright," he stood, taking another sip of his coffee. "Hey, Amellia?"

"Yeah?" She asked picking up Jasper off of the table.

"Let's not tell your father about any of this."

Her facial features twisted with confusion.

"He's afraid of Vampires."

"Ah," she chuckled and the three of them left the shop together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the three of them arrived back to the NCIS building Tony was waiting impatiently.

"Where have you guys been for the past hour?" He asked pointed more at Amellia than Gibbs.

"What? You don't trust me DiNozzo?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"No boss. That's not it I was just," he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"We went down to the coffee shop across the street daddy dearest. We got caught up. He loves talking." Kate and McGee shared a confused look at each other.

"Oh really," Tony said unconvinced and he shot a glance at his boss.

"Yeah, he told me you were afraid of Vampires. How come?" she asked sweetly. Kate tried to stifle a laugh disguising it as a cough, but it was not believable.

"Well, my mom, you're grandmother, she was, very," he looked toward the ceiling for the right thing to say, but couldn't find the words.

"Tony, go home," Gibbs ordered as he went over to his desk.

"Why boss?" He asked stupidly, but he was happy to be relieved from his daughter's question.

"Because I said so, that's why," he paused for a moment looking at Kate. "You go with him."

"To his house," Her eyes grew wide.

"His house, the store, the head, where ever the little ones go I want you there." No one moved staring at Gibbs with a dumbfounded expression. "Move!" he ordered.

Both Kate and Tony practically ran to their desks at his command grabbing their gear and anything else they might need. Amellia had to stifle a giggle at the way they obeyed like dogs.

Tony took Amellia and Jasper down to the parking garage where his car was. Kate remained behind to talk to Gibbs.

"Why am I going with them?"

"If those people come back you're to protect Amellia and Jasper."

"Okay Gibbs," she said not questioning him. She grabbed her pack running after Tony and caught the doors to the elevator right before they closed.

"McGee, I wanna know how those two ladies got in here without an escort."

"I'm thinking they broke in, Boss."

"Ya think, McGee?" The heavy sarcasm was evident in Gibbs's voice.

"Right, on it Boss," McGee complied going over to sit at his desk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rosalie sat in the driver's seat of her BMW M3 convertible, left hand on the wheel and the other gripping Emmett's hand. Both were held tightly, almost to the point of breaking the stirring wheel.

"Rose baby, slow down," Emmett said in a worried voice watching the cars and trees whip by them.

"No," she growled as she quickly switched lanes the cars behind her screeching to a halt.

"Rose," Alice started from the images she was getting. They all involved innocent people getting hurt from her reckless driving.

"Alice shut up!" She hit the accelerator a little harder.

"Jasper, please help?" Alice looked to him with pleading eyes.

Jasper nodded and a cool calming wave covered the whole car. Emmett looked back at him nodding his thanks.

The car slowly started to slow down as they got closer to the hotel there were staying at.

"Esme said Carlisle wanted to hunt tonight, I think it's a good idea," Alice said trying to lighten the mood.

"How does Bella feel about it?" Emmett asked, worried about his little sister.

"Bella is going with Edward tonight to watch over Amellia and baby Jazz, then they are going hunting tomorrow."

"I'm going with them tonight," Rosalie stated as she parked her car outside the hotel.

"Rose," Emmett whined.

"No Emmett, don't fight me on this." With that she stood getting out of the car. She threw the keys to a stunned valet boy. "Don't scratch it."

Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all fluidly stepped out of the car together and followed Rose's lead. They all headed up stairs for a family meeting in Carlisle and Esme's presidential suite. Esme sat delicately on the loveseat in the room, her husband standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder. Worry and concern covered both of their faces. Edward and Bella were similarly set on the opposite side.

"Rose what did you find out when you were gone?" Carlisle asked from his position.

"That Bella's girl is an annoying brat," she growled remembering what Amellia had said to her earlier.

"She is just being cautious that's all," Bella tried to explain.

"Well if you had not have told her anything we would not be going through any of this at the present moment."

Bella covered her face with her hands and cried tearless sobs. Esme pulled her into her arms doing everything she could to comfort her newest daughter.

"Rose, stop," Edward growled. "You're not helping." His hands turned into fists at his sides.

"No, I will not 'stop'. You see the trouble she got herself into by knowing what we are, and then she goes and tells her daughter. Now she and her baby brother will be hunted down by the Volturi," she accused as she glared at Bella for her mistake.

"Stop it Rosalie," Carlisle ordered and a feeling of calm coated everyone's current emotions. "Thank you Jasper. Rosalie we've gone over this before. Drop it. We are a family and these are Bella's children. We protect them like family. No more on this subject."

Rosalie huffed and left the room, though she was still able to hear them

Esme decided now was a good time to go over the plans for tonight. Edward caught on and took Bella out of her arms. He sat with his princess in his lap stroking her hair. The tension of the room seemed to fade and it was evident in the faces of each individual. Alice and Jasper had found seats on the regular three person couch. She was sitting and he had his head in her lap. She gently massaged his scalp as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Tonight everyone but Bella and Edward will go hunting."

At this Edward growled.

"Get out of my head and you won't get mad!" Rosalie yelled from the other room.

"If you two don't quit it, I promise," Esme left the sentence open for interpretation, but no one questioned her.

Rosalie walked back into the room. "I'm staying here with Bella and Edward," she stated simply.

"How could you even think that I would let you stay here any longer to torment my wife? Edward asked hatefully.

"Because Bella has what I want. If I can't have it I can at least help her keep it right?"

"No," Edward instantly replied.

"Edward," Bella started.

"Yes, my love?'

"I want Rosalie to come with us," she explained.

Everyone in the room looked at her as if she had grown another head. Edward sighed but agreed.

"If you want her there, then I won't argue. Rose please behave, Bella is going through enough as it is without you harassing her." It was obvious that he was not happy with the idea, but he went along with it and kissed Bella's hair.

Rosalie nodded and amazingly enough she didn't have something smart to say.

"Well it's settled then. We'll leave at dusk," Carlisle stated in a "that's the end of the conversation" tone of voice.

The family of vampires spilt off in their little couples and off to their rooms. Bella and Edward sat on their own couch, the television set to the news but neither really paying attention to it.

"What have I don't Edwards? My babies," she sobbed into his shoulder yet still no tears fell, this made her cry even harder.

"Shh, my Bella, you had no choice. I couldn't have them kill you."

"But Edward, Rose was right. I shouldn't have told Amellia about you guys. Now the Volturi will be after them. My poor kids!" She practically screamed.

Edward's mind was filled with their families' thoughts. He tried his hardest to block out the questions swamping his mind from them - all except Rose, of course, who was smug in the fact that she had basically made Bella break down.

"Enough already!" Edward shouted towards everyone.

"Edward?" Bella asked cautiously not putting two and two together.

"Not you, my angel. Our family loves you but decides to display it at the worst time possible." He explained looking down into her red eyes. Her previous contacts had dissolved. He couldn't wait until her eyes lighted to a gold color, it would never be the beautiful deep brown that they once were, but close enough. He loved her and that was what mattered.

"Bella, listen to me. I will not let anything happen to either of the children. Amellia and Jasper will be safe even if I have to give my own life," as soon as his words were out he regretted it.

"Give your own life? No! You can't, Edward. I need you, you're the reason I choose this life so I could be with you for forever. There has to be another way. Only one person will die! And that is the enemy," she stated the last part with a vengeance.

"What I'm trying to say is that they will be all right. I know it."

"Oh, Edward," she moved up to kiss his chin.

"I love you Bella," Edward said with a smile and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I want to be with you forever and always." She crashed her lips to his creating a sound thatonly rocks could make when being hit together.

Bella pushed Edward down on the couch lying between his legs and peppering kissed along his neck and chin. Edward ran his hands through her perfectly silky smooth hair and down her back pressing her into him.

"Edward," Bella practically moaned.

"Yes my sweet?" He answered.

"You're going to lose a shirt," and with that she ripped his shirt right the middle. Alice shrieked from two doors down. Bella didn't seem to notice as she kissed slowly down Edward's chest make each individual muscle ripple.

"Bella," Edward said warningly.

"Mhm?" She ran her fingers along the insides of his jeans.

"They can hear every little thing we do. Rain check?" Edward asked apologetically.

Bella looked down so her hair could cover her face. "Oh yes, totally forgot about the super hearing thing."

Edward almost expected her face to turn bright red. He missed the lovely color that had lit up her cheeks several times a day in the past, but he didn't miss the over whelming urge to kill the woman he loved every time she came close. Life was easier now that she was like them. If only there was a way to ensure the safety of her children his life would be perfect. He could not live – well exist – if he knew that his angel was in some type of emotional distress or pain.

"Hey what's going on in that head of yours mister?" Bella looked up at Edward with a pout on her face that was irresistible to him. He smiled down at her placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You are the most amazing creature I have ever met.

"Well you won't know me for much longer."

A worried expression quickly covered Edward's face and his grip tightened around her.

"Why?" He sounded as if he didn't want to hear her answer, but wanted to at the same time.

"Alice is going to kill me for ruining your shirt. She bought that for you as a gift."

Edward laughed a sigh of relief. His sister adored Bella. She was fine; unfortunately he couldn't say the same for her kids. He laid there holding his princess and watched the sky slowly turn to night outside the windows of their hotel room.

**Please review. I really love it.I'm just going to publicly respond to all the review to the last chapter. I really love you guys who take the time to comment on work that I put hours into. Honestly it really does make a writer happy.**

volleyballgurl4HIM: WOW I really like this you have to write more PLEASE!

TACARA: THANK YOU. I will write more, I just can't promise that it will be as soon as everyone likes. .

Kiki Hiwatari: Hey I Like the beginning. I hope you update soon.

TACARA: I'm glad that you like the beginning, hopefully you will like the rest.

H: I like it...  
Interesting concept...  
Are you going to continue it?

TACARA: I will continue it as long as someone will read it.

Dearbhal: Write more please!

TACARA: WILL DO BOSS!

Crlncyln: first time reading... An interesting twist an crossover story :-) Please update soon!!

TACARA: Hopefully there will be a second time reading it! And I'm updating now homes!

If you have an awesome review then I will respond to it publicly in my next chapter. HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND EVERYONE!

NOW REVIEW!


	3. Review Nazi Alert

Ok, I'm going to be a review nazi and not post the next chapter until I have at least ten reviews for the story. Don't post it on this chapter because once I get the ten reviews I'm going to delete this message and that will delete the reviews. Thanks so much. I've got the next five chapters written so as soon as I get those reviews I will put the next up


End file.
